Korra novelized
by Korrasami 88
Summary: The story of Avatar Korra in novel form. This story will go beyond the series finale. Korra will meet Asami first, not Bolin, and they will be dating by the end of Book 1. There will also be meat-eating airbenders in this story. Korra will also be a bloodbender. Asami will become the first president of the URN. Chapter 17 features a Christmas proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Earth. Fire. Air. Water.  
When I was a boy my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended The Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic Of Nations; a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic City.  
Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.

The weather that night was harsh. It wasn't quite a blizzard, it was a bit too soft. The sky above was coated in heavy, dark storm clouds and the snow below mimicked without flaw. The sea beyond was strangely calm and colored a deeper gray so that it was almost black. This place was dotted with icy mountains and steep hills that opened up to the sea, but the storm remained fierce. The single source of light came from one lantern that was being carried by one of three travelers. It was difficult to believe that anyone in their right mind would be outside in this weather, and at this time of the night no less. But these people had a mission. The countless failures they'd encountered in the last four years of said mission made them all a bit wary of this, but it was a crucial mission they were on. They were to take even the smallest lead and see it through. Even a chance as remote as this one.  
The group of huts they came upon were modest and quite unimpressive. Hardly a fraction of a village. The light shinning most brightly from a window was like a tiny yellow beacon in the darkness. In front of the door stood a thickset man holding his own lantern and clad in heavy Water Tribe cloths.  
"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming." said the man. His formidable set was betrayed by his soft voice and gentle smile. He bowed respectively. "Thank you."  
The man opened the door for the three travelers and allowed them in. The inside of the house was richly decorated, but dirty. Sticks and pebbles lay here and there, piles of items were pushed sloppily against the wall, and a large water pot was turned on it's side with a small puddle before it. In the middle of this fray was one women with a broom in hand, smiling warmly at them. There was a dark stain on her skirt.  
"Welcome." she greeted warmly. A shield that had been displayed on the wall fell from it's place and rested a short way from the woman, which she ignored. The three took down their hoods as the man closed the door, sealing them from the storm outside. The middle traveler, a short, large man with a fair amount of facial hair, spoke.  
"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false."  
The man walked over to join his wife and placed his arm around her shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment and shared a smile.  
"Then you should be happy to know your search has come to an end." the woman told him, sounding proud and happy.  
"What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?" The short man spoke with an air of pompousness. The way he said 'the one' was very uppity and he looked almost bored.  
The woman did not miss a beat as she called to what was apparently the wall. "Korra. Please come in here."  
The three travelers received a shock as a section of the wall flew pasted them, allowing more light into the room. In the wall was now a small, neat hole. In the mist of said hole was...  
A little girl.  
"I'm the Avatar!" she hollered loudly. "You gotta deal with it!"  
She furiously jumped into the room as if to prove her claim. When she punched the air, a rather large fireball appeared and disappeared. More fire appeared in her footpath as she performed an air kick. The travelers backed away when the rowdy child got too close for their liking and suddenly the state of the house made perfect sense.  
The child brought a tiny but powerful fist up and a section of rock was raised beneath the foot of the once skeptical man who, along with his companions, backed away as the child threw a another fireball their way and dowsed it with the small peddle from the upturned jug.  
The travelers looked on in shock as the girl preformed the slow moments of a waterbender and the water rose into the air in a small, messy pillar. With a stamp of her foot, another section of the floor was raised and sent flying. The child then decided to top off her show with yet another fireball, all the while keeping the same frown and pout she'd given them since her entrance.

A year later, Korra was sleeping soundly in her bed at the compound. Suddenly, she awoke crying. Several White Lotus members rushed in. "Korra! What's wrong?" they asked.

Korra was sobbing. "It hurts, right here" she said, pointing to her heart.

Neither Korra nor the White Lotus members knew it, but about 2,000 miles to the north, the Sato mansion burned. Not realizing the danger she was in, another young girl clung to her mother's corpse. A man stood over them, trying to pull the girl away. "Asami, she's gone! We have to leave!" he cried.

Asami was stubborn, however. "No, Daddy! We can't leave her! She's my mommy!" Asami cried. Finally, her father was forced to pry her fingers off the corpse and carry her away to safety.

Over the years, the Order Of The White Lotus members prayed to anything that would make it so that time would tame the Avatar's wild nature. It was to the deepest dismay of many that it was not meant to be. Korra had retained every ounce of the fire she'd shown them that night thirteen years ago.

Speaking of fire, today was her firebending test and if she passed this final test, she would be granted as a master firebender and move on to her forth and final element – Air. Korra moved with purpose and sent a fireball to one of her opponents; three of the best firebenders the Fire Nation had to offer. Korra's brash nature rendered her unpredictable and she easily gained the upper hand very quickly.

As the first sucker went down, the other two shot huge balls of flames at the girl, which she easily dispersed with a slow circular motion of her arms. Her eyes themselves shown as deep blue fire and she couldn't keep from smirking. She then tightened her fists and held them at level with her chest, giving the two a silent challenge to come at her if they dared. Of course they did. Korra was quick to dodge the four huge streams of flames and grunted as she punched one of them away. Her blood was pumping excitedly. Now this was firebending. She charged at the mooks and one of them leaped into the air and kicked twin lines of fire at her. Korra dodged and, in a move she was particularly proud of, tripped him in the air with her foot. He yelped as he fell to the ground, but got back up. The second guy tried to ambush her but she depleted his fire with her fists and shrugged the first guy off with her foot, shoving him back onto the ground. She shot several blasts at the second guy before overpowering him. Before Korra knew it, she was hopping back and forth between foes. She wasn't worried, though. With one powerful blast, one of them was sent into the air and landed on the roof of the tower the five elders were watching from.

"She's strong." said an elderly woman with white hair and kind blue eyes. She wore an heirloom necklace around her neck, a customary one of the Northern Water Tribe.

"She lacks restraint." sneered the man standing before the other four. He had been the one who discovered her as the Avatar. His once brown hair had grayed over the years, which Korra liked to believe she had something to do with. His comrades from that day were here as well. The three of them had been keeping a close eye on Korra and had judged her other two final tests as well. The final elder present was Korra's firebending master.

The last foe charged at Korra with all he had, emitting a huge stream of fire. Korra charged at him, her eyes bright with determination and adrenaline. She busted through the massive fireball, grabbed the man by his hands and leaped above him. She seemed to float in midair as she sent a hard kick his way and finished off with a huge fireball of her own. The man stood on his knees for a moment before collapsing.

"Woo-hoo!" she bellowed. The elders did not share her enthusiasm. She laughed as she ran to them and took off her protective helmet. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." said her firebending master. Korra was half-tempted to zone out and ignore him like in the past months, but she staggered through it this time. There was too much on the line right now to anger the old scary lava man.

"Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." the Order leader said.

'Yeah, yeah, words, words.' Korra suppressed a bored sigh. He'd been saying that for years and she wondered what in the world made him think that if she hadn't listened to him that first ten thousand times he said it, what would make her listen now. Smelly old creep.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me." Korra tried to explain for the millionth time. She then put on her most pleading look. "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?" the leader asked. Korra sent her pleading eyes to Katara even though they both knew it wasn't necessary. Katara was probably the only one of the five present who Korra actually liked. She had once been the waterbending teacher and later the wife of Avatar Aang, the Avatar before Korra who had died seventeen years ago to be reborn as the feisty Water Tribe girl. Once Korra's status was revealed, she and Katara took and instant liking to each other. Katara had been Korra's own waterbending teacher and was easily her favorite so far. She accepted Korra as she was and didn't always nag her to slow down or stop and think like her other teachers. They were as close as family.

Maybe that's why she was so eager to start training with Tenzin. Tenzin was Aang and Katara's son and was also close to Korra. He was also the only living airbending master left with Aang gone. Tenzin and his wife and kids were like a second family to her and she always loved their visits. It was sure to be as fun as being taught by Katara.

"Yes." Katara said firmly. Korra smirked at the stunned and defeated faces of the other elders. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

"Very well, Korra." said the leader. "It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

"Yes! Finally!" Korra jumped in joy but caught the looks of the elders and composed herself. This was the kind of blunder that landed her with two additional months of earthbending training and she was not at all keen on a repeat. "I mean – Thank you all for believing in me." she finished quietly and bowed in half-fake respect. She tried to stroll away casually, but she couldn't help but break out into an excited run. She ran from the training area, which had been covered with a red flame-retardant carpet for her firebending test, and ran to a small stairway leading below the ground to a stable.

"Naga, you should have seen it!" Korra said joyfully. The huge white lump of fur laying in the center rose it's huge dog-like head, ears and tail perked and wagging. The polar bear-dog got to her feet and swiftly approached Korra, tongue lolling. Korra hugged the creature's huge head. "I kicked some firebender butt and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days." Korra scratched Naga's head and was rewarded with licks to her cheek. She laughed happily.

Ever since she was found to be the Avatar at the age of four, Korra had been made to live in this compound. It was huge and had everything Korra needed to live comfortably. The one thing it didn't have that she did need was people to talk to besides White Lotus members and dimwitted sentries. Something about keeping the Avatar safe was the reason given, but Korra didn't buy it. She couldn't even see her own parents without having a huge deal made out of it.

Since it never occurred to anyone that Korra might not enjoy spending her life caged up like an animal, she relished in those chances she got to escape her compound, if only for a small while. Naturally, taking Naga out to get some exorcise was the perfect excuse. Once the polar bear-dog was fitted with her custom made saddle, which included small clutches along the edge for Korra to grip, they approached the gate of the massive walls. The guard in the tower eyed her.

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll." Korra called up to him. She became exasperated when he didn't respond. "Don't worry, we're not going far." It was a good thing 'far' was a relative term. She was delighted when the gate was finally opened. There were two other guards out there to watch her from a long way off, but Korra didn't care. She was out on the wild terrain, free from that accursed glorified cage. Her heart soared.

Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Naga, go! That a girl! Go, go, go!" Korra urged as Naga picked up speed. Korra loved the exhilaration of the Naga's speed and she wished, now more than ever, that they didn't have to go back.

The setting sun seemed to turn everything a soft golden color three days later. Korra's heart swelled with excitement as she saw a massive creature flying overhead. It was a hug animal with six legs, cream and brown fur and horns on it's head, to which were tied steering reigns. Between the horns was a thick arrow formed by brown fur. The low, long grunt was followed by an all too familiar and very welcome voice.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" asked the voice of a very fast-speaking little girl. Korra smiled and ran to meet the sky bison as it landed. "This looks familiar, I know this looks very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, pleeaase tell me we're here!"

"Yes, Ikki." said the middle-aged man sitting on the bison's head holding the reigns. He was tall, thin and bold save for a prominent, sharp, brown beard. He sported a blue arrow tattoo in his head that mimicked the sky bison. "As I've been taking you for the last fifteen minutes we are – finally – here."

On the man's shoulders was a small boy gnawing on his head. The boy was bored and what else could one expect from a five-year-old anyway? Sitting on the saddle behind them were three others. They were all wearing the same cloths – yellow and orange robes, tradition for their ancestral people, the long gone Air Nomads. Aang had been the last of the Air Nomads and the man sought to continue the spirit of the great people and traditions.

Ikki squealed as she and her sister leaped off the bison, for once agreeing that they were both eager for the visit. Ikki laughed as they created air scooters and slid down the bison's flat tail while their father got calmly off. Korra decided for once to wait on the sidelines to see how long it would take them to recognize her – they hadn't seen each other in four years. Katara walked up to them, delight showing in her eyes.

"Hello, mother." the man said. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please – help me." The two girls were at ether side of Tenzin and the boy remained on his shoulders, having started pulling his ears. Katara chuckled warmly as she took the child from her son's head.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" the boy bellowed and flailed. His head was clearly shaved with visible fuzz and he was missing a tooth. Of the three children, this boy alone had the blue eyes of his Water Tribe ancestry.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." said Tenzin. Meelo airbent out of Katara's grasp, landed behind her and rushed back to his father. Korra smiled in the background. The last time she saw Meelo he was barely talking and now – Well, he was a bit taller.

"Gran-Gran, I've been reading all about you're old adventures. I've been dying to ask you; What happened to Zuko's mom?" asked the oldest. Unlike Ikki or Meelo, she spoke quietly and politely. Her hair and eyes were equally brown and the smile on her face was a coy, small one.

"Well, Jinora, it's incredible tale –" Katara began.

"Gran-Gran!" Ikki chirped, interrupting. She looked like a smaller version of Jinora save for her eyes which were the gray of her father's and the two yellow puffs she wore in her hair and her bangs were in a large tuft on her forehead. During her long-winded talk, Ikki began hopping excitedly. "You look old. How old are you? And why's it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snowmen? Then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Jinora looked downcast and Katara a bit overwhelmed. The woman still on the bison had begun to slid down it's tail and Tenzin was at her aid immediately. "Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful."

"Stop doting on me! I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Pema smiled as she looked down to her swollen belly. She put a hand over it and that hand was covered by Tenzin's own. Pema's pale skin and soft amber eyes suggested Fire Nation ancestry and her bangs were in a tuft as Ikki's were. As Katara walked over to them she hugged Pema and felt her stomach.

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future." Katara smiled proudly.

Pema pouted, not happy to hear this. "All I want is one child like me; a nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds!" Tenzin looked a bit guilty at this.

"Mommy, look!" Meelo had chosen that moment to call and the three adults looked to see the children playing in the snow. Meelo was berried in a pile at the moment, but soon airbent the snow off of him, sending it flying everywhere. "I'm a snowbender!"

Pema, now covered in snow, did not look amused. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious." Katara smiled.

"Mother, please." Tenzin sighed, and at last he noticed the girl standing a few feet away, ginning at him expectantly. "Korra?" Korra beamed and ran to him. Tenzin placed his hands on ether of her shoulders proudly. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin," Korra sounded breathless in her excitement. "I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait to get started!"

"Yes. Well..." Tenzin trailed off and Korra immediately knew something was wrong.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema told him.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked. Not one word of this sounded good to her.

Katara gave them a sad look. "You're not staying, are you?"

Korra froze. What?

Tenzin sighed, one of his hands still gripping Korra's shoulder. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But – No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." The hurt in Korra's eyes and the disbelieving tone of her voice made Tenzin's heart ache.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait." he said.

As they sat down to dinner that night, Korra hadn't relented. "So how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer." was Tenzin's calm reply.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra asked, unable to keep a small cry out of her voice.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of it's leaders and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra wasted no time pointing this out. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending teacher but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin said. In the future, he would scold himself for not foreseeing what came next.

"Wait. There is!" Korra perked up. "If you can't stay here than I'll go back to Republic City with you." She clinched her fists in excitement. "It's perfect!"

The leader of the White Lotus, who had been sitting across from Korra, had kept his tongue until now. "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!" he half-yelled.

Korra glared at him. "I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin said.

"Whatever." Korra had had enough. She got up from the table, her meal untouched, and walked out the door. The two men shared an exasperated sigh, wondering what in the world they were going to do with that girl.

The first light of the next morning saw the family off.

"Good-bye, Gran-Gran!" Ikki called as everyone waved to Katara.

"Oogie, yip-yip." Tenzin snapped the reigns and the sky bison was off. Katara whipped a tear from one eye in sadness. Tenzin reminded her so much of Aang.


	3. Chapter 3

A mile or two away, Korra was sulking on Naga's back as the polar bear-dog lay with her big front paws dangling from a cliff. She saw Oogie flying away. Naga whimpered and Korra felt suddenly mad. It was so unfair. The city couldn't have been that dangerous. It was just that Tenzin didn't want to have to put up with her. Well, she'd show him. She'd show him and those White Lotus doofs just what Avatar Korra could handle.

It was a full moon that night. Naga awoke to see Korra running to her. She took Naga's saddle and placed it on her. As Korra was buckling the harnesses, a voice startled her: "Nice night for an escape, isn't it."

It was Katara.

"I have to leave." Korra said decidedly. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know you do." Katara smiled in understanding. Korra smiled back gratefully. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." She put a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. "And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

Korra was suddenly overcome with a warm wave of affection for the old master and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Good-bye, Korra." Katara said with a proud smile.

Korra bent her and Naga's escape through the snow and earth. An underground get-away was a particularly fun idea. After Naga shook herself off, Korra rode to her parents' house. They were sad, but understanding. When your child is the Avatar, you have to know that at some point they would leave home. The small family of three was locked in a tight embrace.

"Mom, Dad?" Korra said sadly. "I'll miss you."

"We love you so much." Her mother sounded heartbroken. Korra got on Naga and with one last look at her mother and father, rode away.

As luck would have it, there was a cargo ship leaving the South Pole and headed to Republic City to transport Water Tribe food for markets and restaurants. Korra and Naga were able to sneak on with ease under the cover of night. Now there was no turning back. Than again, when in her life had Korra ever backed down from anything?

Korra awoke the next morning to what sounded like shipping crates being hoisted and moved to the dock. It seemed a bit early to be getting up, but for once Korra wasn't complaining. She turned to Naga, who she'd been sleeping against. "Naga, we're here!" The door opened, letting in a rush of bright, blinding sunlight. Korra was not fazed by the worker's reactions to seeing a girl on a polar bear-dog racing out of their cargo hold. "Thanks for the ride!" she called to a worker who fell over in shock.

The city was incredible. The ground was covered in concrete and the outside air was warm, so unlike home. There were buildings as tall as the walls of her compound and some even taller. There was a huge bridge with columns of support pillars and covered from end to end with cars and a couple of airships hovering in the sky.

"Wow. Look at this place. I've never seen so many satomobles." Korra said. She was losing her breath trying to take in everything at once. A short way from the bridge was something that left Korra truly breathless.

On a lone island was a single museum, but that wasn't the breathtaking part. Over this museum, standing there in absolute splendor, was Avatar Aang. A huge copper statue crafted with unbelievable detail and care. The statue held a staff that featured the symbol of the Air Nomads. Korra had been told that the Fire Nation created it and offered it as a gift of peace and repentance to Republic City.

Korra had to rip her gaze away from the statue. Further down was a second island, this one covered in buildings and temples. That could only be one place, Korra decided. "Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?"

But Naga had other ideas. She sniffed the air. "Okay, Okay! Food first, then Air Temple!" Korra reassured. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit hungry herself. The crates on that ship had been sealed tight and neither of them had eaten breakfast. Korra soon learned, however, that there was a reason a polar bear-dog was not considered a city animal. Naga ran through the streets throwing off satomobiles and pedestrians alike. Korra looked on regretfully as one crashed.

"Watch were you're going!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry about that. 'Xcuse us, coming through! Heads up! Sorry, we're new in town!" Somehow, Korra got the feeling that her apologies fell on deaf ears as they finally escaped the crowd.

Naga got down on her front with Korra still on her back, sniffing the ground. She finally stuck her nose into a covered stand. Korra could also smell the food and her stomach rumbled. Naga poked her head into the stand enough so that Korra could see as well. Everything looked so good she couldn't process everything present. But Naga opened her mouth ready to eat it.

"Naga, wait!" Korra commanded. Naga whined. Korra got off Naga and rushed to the front of the stand. "We'll take one of everything, please." She picked up a delicious looking meat stick, unable to contain herself.

"That'll be twenty yuans." the lady at the stand said. Korra felt like an idiot for forgetting money. And what was a 'yuan' anyway?

"Uh, I...Don't have any money." Korra mumbled very quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Than what good are you to me?" the lady yelled as she snatched the stick from Korra, who trudged away feeling more hungry then ever. Naga whined. "The city's huge. I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat."

Naga's face was submerged in the pond as she searched for fish. Korra was roasting three fish on sticks with firebending. Her mouth watered. Naga brought her face out of the water to look at Korra, a fish dangling from her mouth by the tail-fin. Korra had decided to fish in a large park they'd found. As she brought a fish up to her mouth, she froze when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

A man emerged from a nearby bush. He had wild gray hair and was thin. His eyes were also a bit wild. "Uh, say," the man said, standing up. "Think I can get one of those tasty-smellin' fishies?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Korra said. The man grinned, walked up to her with big, weird steps and grabbed a fish before attacking it. Korra thought that he really seemed to...Appreciate that fish. "So...do you...live in that bush?"

"Yes, presently that is what I do call 'home'. Took me a while to procure a bush that beautius. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds." said the man.

"So, there are a lot of you out here?" Korra asked. She couldn't decide if she was more confused or sad to hear it. "I thought everyone in the city was living it up."

The man laughed. "Hey, you got a lot to learn, newcomer. Welcome to Republic City."

Before Korra could say anything, a whistle blew. "Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!" The guy looked like a part of the police force but Korra wasn't sure and she sure wasn't about to stick around to find out. She hadn't even gotten to eat her fish!

"Ya best skedaddle!" her hobo friend said before jumping back into his bush. Intent on taking the advice up, Korra whistled for Naga. After Korra was sure they'd lost him, they slowed down. This was a crowded place and she wondered what was going on. The crowd was gathered around a man standing on a table. He looked to be of Fire Nation decent and had a megaphone. Korra's wasn't sure how or why, but she got the feeling they would never be friends. Then, she heard what he said.

"Are you tired of living under tyranny of benders?" he yelled. "Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What're you talking about?" Korra asked. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Oh yeah? Lemme guess, you're a bender." he said this mockingly.

"Yeah, I am." Korra said.

"And I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" he asked. Any idiot could see that he was trying to bait her into doing it, but Korra didn't care.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." she said, crossing her arms. 'You'd deserve it, too.' she added silently.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their powers to oppress us!" the man addressed the crowd and acted outraged, but Korra could tell he was delighted because she'd played right into his creepy, bony little hands. He had all the ammunition he needed thanks to her. The crowd turned to her and scowled before starting to erupt with disdain.

"What?" Korra asked. "I-I'm not oppressing anyone! You're...You're oppressing yourself!" she yelled, jabbing a finger in his direction, and rode away fast.

"That didn't even make sense!" the man on the table yelled. J***.

After calming down, Korra came to a street of shops and stands. She had no idea where Air Temple Island was from here and she was still hungry. If nothing else, maybe Pema would be willing to whip up a little something for her. Pema's food was always the best. Korra yanked her thoughts away from Pema and her food. First, they had to find the island. But where was it?

"Excuse me," Korra said to an elderly woman. "I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street –" the woman told her. The sound of a loud 'vrooom' filled the air. A really cool-looking red satomobile turned the corner. "You should get moving, young lady. It isn't safe." the woman sounded alarmed and left in a hurry. Intrigued, Korra looked at the scene.

Three guys came out of the car. The one in the middle, wearing brown, spoke in a drolling, condescending voice. "Mr. Chong, please tell me that'cha have my money. Or I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." He turned to the pale guy on his left, who bent a small flame in his hand threateningly.

"I'm sorry," the shopkeeper said. "Business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." He held out a phonograph for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra's eyes widened as the firebender bent the thing right out of the man's hands and crushed it. The small fire flickered between them. That was all she could stand to watch.

"My friend here is not a music lover." the leader said. "Give me the money, or else –"

"Or else what, hoodlums?" she asked from behind them. There was nothing but a few feet of street between them. The gang all looked back at her and laughed.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things." the leader said. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who're gonna need a hospital. And for your sake," Korra smirked and slammed her fist into her other hand challengingly. "I hope there's one nearby."

"Who do you think you are?" the leader asked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra asked.

That did it. The leader pulled out a jet of water from inside his jacket, which Korra caught in her hand and threw back at him, the water freezing into ice around his face. She then kicked him into the car and the ice around his head shattered. He was unconscious. Next was a man in green, and about the ugliest man Korra had ever seen, at that. He charged at her and she simply earthbent him into the air.

"What just happened?" Korra heard the voice of the lady who'd given her directions before.

"Did she just Earthbend?" asked a man. Korra felt very proud. The man in green fell onto a cloths-line and then into a sign, the roof of a shop, and finally to the ground. The firebender was visibly shaken but shot a stream of hot fire at Korra which she broke through. She clasped the man's palms in her hands.

"Can she firebend, too?"

"Could she be..."

After a bit of a struggle, she threw the firebender through the glass window of another shop and that took care of him. Korra chuckled. "Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?"

There was the sound of a satomoble starting and the gang's car zoomed through the streets. The leader called to the firebender to come on, but didn't stop the car. He tried to keep up with the car, but Korra tripped him with earthbending. "You're not getting away!" Korra said and she earthbent the car into mid-air and it crashed into a nearby building. The car drove a while before it smashed into another building not five seconds later. Korra ran to see that the car was trapped in a destroyed shop and the thugs didn't seem to be going anywhere. One of them fell out of the car unconscious.

There was the sound of sirens in the air. Naga howled. There was an aircraft hovering above them. "Police! Freeze where you are!" Three man in metal suits jumped down from the craft. From their wrists they shot cables that latched onto anything they encountered and gave them a safe landing. It was beyond impressive.

"Cool! Metalbenders." Korra gasped. She'd only heard them spoken of in passing until now and had never actually seen metalbending before. Her earthbending teacher had known metalbending, but had refused to teach her. All three of the elements besides air had a branch – Metal, lightening and blood – but Korra didn't know any of it. Her earthbending teacher and firebending teacher had agreed that Korra was dangerous enough without knowing how to bend metal or lightening, and she simply had no desire to bloodbend.

The metalbenders' cables retracted. If one looked closely, the cables came from small dispensers on the wrists of the suits. She had heard that Republic City's police force was made up entirely of the most elite and skilled metalbenders.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers." Korra declared proudly and gestured to the gang who were now stumbling weakly out of the shop.

"Arrest them!" demanded the leader of the small group. The metal cables shot out and tied up the three thugs. Korra was feeling pretty good about herself until the officer approached her. "You're under arrest, too."

"What do you mean I'm under arrest! Those are the bad guys right there, they were smashing up a shop!" Korra explained. Wasn't the Avatar supposed to not get arrested?

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." the officer told her. He shot a cable at Korra, which she caught.

"Wait, you – you can't arrest me! Let me explain!"

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters." the officer said. He regained control of his cables and sent them at her again. She had to roll to avoid them. Naga crashed into the man and sent him to the ground. Korra wasted no time getting on Naga and running from them.

Naga turned sharply and one of the officers jumped at Korra only to have her kick him away. This was not how she wanted her first day in the city to go. One of the officers was still on her trail and people gasped as the polar bear-dog turned another corner, being chased by a metalbender. The metalbender took to a roof and shot a long cable, grabbing Korra by her ponytail and pulling. Hard. She waterbent ice around the cable and the metalbender was thrust foreword and crashed into the ice. Those cables were only so long, after all. Korra looked back as her hair was released from the hurtful grip.

Now in the clear, Korra and Naga ran off to a road on which Naga nearly crashed into a satomobile. More metalbenders were after her. In an act of desperation, Naga jumped from a bridge onto a train. She slipped a bit but regained her footing and Korra sighed. She could see Air Temple Island now. If she could just get to it...

The sirens sounded again and an aircraft appeared. Well, now she knew what those aircrafts were for in the first place. Naga ran along the train and leaped onto the ground, but no sooner did she land then the cables surround her and tie around her legs and neck. She growled as more cables tied around Korra. Naga gave up and simply allowed them to take her, but Korra struggled as best she could. This wasn't right.

Continue...


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's see," said the officer down at the station. Korra was sitting in a gray room with only a table, two chairs and a lamp. To the side was a statue of the esteemed Toph Beifong, a gifted earthbender who had invented metalbending at the age of twelve, founded the metalbending police force of Republic City, and had been a close personal friend of Avatar Aang. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest."  
The officer slammed her clipboard down on the table and looked Korra in the eye. She was a thin, middle-aged woman with sallow skin, short, silvery hair and bright green eyes which did not look too pleased at the moment. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."  
"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I -" It was the first time Korra dared speak since her capture. It was a rare thing that she was truly intimidated by anything, and in the back of her mind she thought that this officer should be proud of herself for managing it.  
"Can it!" the woman commanded. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."  
"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." Korra smiled a bit, pulling the card she knew would get her out of this mess. "See, I'm the Avatar." This did not have the result she was hoping for.  
"Oh, I am well aware of who you are, and your little 'Avatar' title might impress some people, but not me." the officer said, looking thoroughly bored.  
Korra was dumbfounded. She'd always thought being the Avatar could get you out of any tight space. One thing was for sure, these people were not the same idiots she was used to back home. "Alright, fine. Than I wanna talk to whoever's in charge."  
"You're talking to her." the officer said, taking a seat across from Korra. "I'm Chief Beifong."  
"Wait. Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra said, her spirits rising to new heights. Maybe there was an easy way out of this after all.  
"What of it?" Beifong asked, lacking Korra's enthusiasm.  
"Well, than why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together!"  
"That's ancient history." Beifong said. "And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."  
Before Korra could replay, the officer who'd arrested her came in. "Chief. Councilmen Tenzin is here."  
Beifong sighed. "Let him in." she said in a voice that was so quiet, Korra barely heard it. Tenzin walked calmly into the room and the first thing Korra noticed was that he looked a bit...less than happy to see her.  
"Tenzin, sorry. I got a little side-tract on my way to see you." Korra told him charmingly. To her dismay, it didn't seem to work.  
Tenzin continued to look at her, took a long, deep breath, and looked at Beifong, smiling. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."  
"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Beifong told him dryly. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."  
"My relocation has been delayed." he told her. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where she will stay put."  
"But-" Korra tried to protest.  
"If you will be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."  
Beifong looked back at Korra over her shoulder, then glanced back to Tenzin. "Fine." Her voice dropped to a hiss. "Get her out of my city."  
"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra." Tenzin walked out of the room with very grateful teenager at his heels. Beifong made an 'I'm watching you' gesture with her fingers. This was returned by Korra with a much more childish face to accompany it. Beifong groaned. It would be a miracle to never have to see that girl again.  
The setting sun cast a warm golden light into the waiting room. On a bench was an old woman with, curiously, a platypus-bear. This was where any captured animals were stored until their owners could come to get them. Tenzin and Korra were here only to retrieve Naga, then Korra would be on her way back to the South Pole.  
"Tenzin, please." Korra begged, hoping Tenzin was proud of himself. "Don't send me back home."  
"You blatantly disobeyed my orders and the wishes of the White Lotus." Tenzin told her. It was the first he spoken to her since they left the interrogation room and Tenzin didn't sound any happier.  
"Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra told him. Tenzin turned a deep red.  
"Don't bring my mother into this!" he demanded angrily.  
"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training." Korra explained. Tenzin began to stoke his beard, a long-time habit of his whenever he went into deep thought. At least by that, Korra could tell he was listening to her. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too."  
Tenzin tried to argue, to tell her that...well, he wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her. He faltered twice before he just gave up. Korra was impossible.  
"Is this your polar bear-dog, Miss?" a police officer asked. He was holding Naga by a rope that was tied to her harness like a leash. Naga didn't seem at all upset about this. On the contrary, she gave a friendly, sloppy lick to the man and panted happily.  
As twilight fall over Republic City, there was a quiet stillness. Not quite silence, but quiet. The lights of the city glowed beautifully, like beacons of soft golden light, all throughout the city and lining the coast. The simple two-sail boat they were on moved past Aang Memorial Island and the vast statue overlooking the city.  
Tenzin looked up sorrowfully at the statue. He couldn't help but wonder if his father were here, how would he deal with a young girl as headstrong and adamant as Korra. Sending Korra back would be most convenient for him and, if today's events were to be taken into account, best for the city. But was it what was best for everyone? Because Korra did have a point; she needed to finish her training as soon as possible. He looked back at Korra, who, for once in her life, was completely silent and still. He found himself grateful that she was facing in city; he didn't think he could bare to see the look on her face right now. Tenzin supposed that this was just one of those vexing questions that had no 'right' answer.  
By the time night fell, Tenzin and Korra were at the dock of Air Temple Island. There was a ship already docked and three White Lotus guards stood in front of it, none of them looking happy. Korra sighed. The whole compound probably knew by now. She could already imagine the earful she'd get from the leader. He'd probably vouch that she continue to be locked up like an animal until the end of her days. Korra tried to walk as slowly as she could without being too obvious.  
Her stalling walk to condemnation was interrupted by two sharp swoops. Ikki and Jinora, with Meelo on her back, landed from their gliders and ran to Korra, crying her name happily. Ikki and Meelo hugged Korra around the waist. Jinora approached more calmly until Korra gestured to her and she wrapped them all in a hug.  
"Are you coming to live with us on the Island?" Ikki asked, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement which only made Korra feel worse. Ikki, Jinora and Meelo were like her younger siblings. She had played with them, talked with them, and helped Pema with them since she was seven. Korra loved those kids and she knew how much they would be looking forward to this.  
Continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Her stalling walk to condemnation was interrupted by two sharp swoops. Ikki and Jinora, with Meelo on her back, landed from their gliders and ran to Korra, crying her name happily. Ikki and Meelo hugged Korra around the waist. Jinora approached more calmly until Korra gestured to her and she wrapped them all in a hug.  
"Are you coming to live with us on the Island?" Ikki asked, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement which only made Korra feel worse. Ikki, Jinora and Meelo were like her younger siblings. She had played with them, talked with them, and helped Pema with them since she was seven. Korra loved those kids and she knew how much they would be looking forward to this.  
"No. I'm sorry, Ikki." she said with a hand on both Jinora and Ikki's shoulders. "I have to go home." Ikki whined and that made Korra's heart give a painful lurch.  
Tenzin watched her walk away. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were now at his side. He had always been touched by the love Korra had for his children and he could feel the sadness and disappointment in the air as if it were a tangible thing. 'Well,' he thought. 'I suppose...only for her airbending training.'  
"Wait." Tenzin's one word was so soft, Korra almost didn't hear it. He walked up to her slowly, as did the White Lotus guards, but they stopped a few feet away from her. "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you" he put a hand on Korra's shoulder and her blue eyes widened in wonder. "are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."  
If Korra were any happier she might have actually started glowing. "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"  
The kids cheered and Korra, unable to contain her joy, swooped them all into an embrace that was soon extended to Tenzin. She hugged them tightly and lifted them all clear off the ground. Naga happily pressed her face to Korra's back. Tenzin, meanwhile, was certain he had made a horrible mistake and was lamenting over all possible consequences to this choice.  
It was around noon the next day. Korra couldn't really help being a bit nervous. There was a press conference to announce her arrival in the city. Aside from the journalists, countless other faces made up a sea of people. Cameras were flashing and Korra was standing on a podium with five different microphones in front of her. Behind her stood Tenzin and an understandably angry Beifong.  
"Hello?" Korra was answered by the screech of a microphone. "I'm Korra." She took a breath. "Your new Avatar." The crowd's roar grew and the camera flashes continued.  
"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"  
"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"  
"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?"  
"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"  
All this came as a little much to Korra who did her best to answer. "Uh... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly...have a...plan...yet. See, I'm still in training, but -" Korra sighed. "Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!"  
More cheers, more flashes.  
"I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!" Korra shouted.  
"All right, that's all the questions the Av–"  
A man dressed all in black besides his bright green goggles turned the dial and the radio clicked off. "Amon, how do you wanna handle this?"  
"So, the Avatar has arrived early." spoke a hooded, dark-clad figure who was looking at a large map on the wall. He turned to the man, but beneath his hood, there was no face. Instead, there was a mask. It was mostly white and a gray that was only just so. There was also a large red sphere on his forehead. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of the mask. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."  
"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knock-out!" Korra grinned. It was morning, breakfast to be exact, back on Air Temple Island. Korra was sitting at a table with Tenzin and a newspaper in her hands. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few pro-bending matches?"  
"That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin's voice dripped with disgust.  
"Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid, and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra smiled. The pro-bending arena was visible from the window behind her. It wasn't much to see in daylight, but at night it glowed as beautifully as the rest of the city.  
"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin said and got a bored look from Korra as a response.  
"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked dryly. Several White Lotus sentries from her compound had been sent here to at least try to keep an eye on her. They were in the same room having breakfast themselves, but no one showed that they heard Korra's remark.  
"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."  
Korra couldn't help thinking how boring that sounded, but she sighed. "All right, you're the master." She turned around, looking longingly at the arena.  
After breakfast, Tenzin and Korra were walking along the edge of the courtyard. The day was sunny and warm, easily the most peaceful morning Korra had experienced since her arrival in the city. A ring-tailed lemur chattered as it glided by. Korra was dressed in traditional Air Nomad cloths which she decided were very comfortable. Her sleeves were bunched up around her shoulders as was with her other shirts. It was too nice a day for sleeves anyway.  
"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." Tenzin said without stopping or looking at her.  
"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending," Korra blew a raspberry and pouted. "nothing." Tenzin walked back to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were sad, but she wasn't tearful. Avatar Korra never cried.  
"That's perfectly alright. You just need to be patient." As he said this, Tenzin pulled down Korra's sleeves so that she looked more proper an airbender. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was earthbending."  
"Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra muttered dryly.  
"Let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin said.  
After getting away from the courtyard, they climbed a long stairway, which it seemed a good portion of the island was made up of nothing but, to what looked like a mess of hard wood gates with the Air Nomads symbol on each of them. In front of the gates, there to meet them, were Tenzin's children. Jinora, as always, stood quietly in the center. Meelo was waving happily at them and Ikki was jumping up and down and clapping excitedly, chanting: "Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!"  
"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.  
"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"  
Jinora nodded. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."  
"Seems easy enough." Korra smirked, feeling confidant.  
"Jinora forgot to say that you have to get through while the gates are spinning." Ikki chirped. Tenzin bent a blast of air and the gates started spinning rapidly.  
'Well,' Korra thought her herself, feeling disappointed. 'easy come, easy go.'


	7. Chapter 7

"The key is to be like the leaf." For illustration proposes, Tenzin held a single leaf in his hand. He released the leaf and the wind carried it into the gates where it disappeared. Korra imagined the leaf riding the breeze and swerving past the gates, never touching one of them. "Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Jinora ran into the gates and Korra saw her disappear just as the leaf had. She couldn't hear a single collision. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."  
A second blast of wind renewed the gates' vigor, letting them know that Jinora had made it across safely. Korra was feeling all too ready.  
"Let's do this!" Korra rushed into the gates which proved to be a painful mistake. Tenzin cringed as he heard the strained yelps of discomfort. Korra was being tossed around like a ball by the gates, managing to hit and halt a big section of them. Eventually, she was tossed back to her starting point, almost as if the gates themselves had rejected her. Tenzin was about to give Korra some advice, but before he could even open his mouth, she jumped back into the gates. She managed to squeeze past a few this time, but she couldn't think on her feet and the end result was ultimately the same as before.  
"Don't force your way through!" Jinora advised.  
"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki exclaimed.  
"Be the leaf!" Meelo called.  
Eventually, stars filled Korra's vision and she stumbled out of the gates a bruised and battered mess. As she collapsed, Tenzin shook his head in dismay. This might take longer than he originally thought.

Korra had finally had enough of the day's lesson. "I'm gonna go into the city and look for some meat to eat." she said.

Tenzin, already weary, allowed her to go. "Just be back before sunset." he requested.

In the city, Korra was wandering around. She spotted a good restaurant across the street. Without looking both ways, she started to cross. The sound of an engine could suddenly be heard on her right. She looked, and saw a moped a few feet away. It hit her before she could react, knocking her over. She was about to scold the rider when he took off his helmet, revealing himself to be a girl. Korra had never seen a girl as beautiful as this one. "Sorry I hit you." the girl said. "I'm Asami. Let me make it up to you. Dinner at Kwong's Cuisine?" she offered. Korra agreed on the spot.

"Airbend!" It was night. Korra was thrusting her arms at a newspaper hung from a cloths-line, trying to airbend it away. The picture of Beifong the paper was turned to did not budge. "What is wrong with me?" Korra strained. "Airbend!" Nothing. Korra had had enough and finally she incinerated the page with angry fire. She groaned loudly. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh Naga?" she asked the half-sleeping polar bear-dog.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" beamed a familiar voice. "I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament! Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!" Three White Lotus sentries were gathered around the radio, and Korra was on the roof above them, listening in secret.  
"This Mako's got moxie! He advances, two quick shots, Yomo is hammered back to zone three!" Korra's eyes shown spiritedly. "Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He teetering on the edge of the ring, now! The Fire Ferrets line up to stri-"  
Click. Korra's smile faded, her mind unable to process what just happened for a second. Tenzin's voice brought her back to reality. "Korra, come down here, please."  
Korra popped her head down off the roof into Tenzin's vision. The White Lotus sentries jumped back in alarm when they saw her. Korra frowned as she dangled herself down onto the balcony. "You shut it off at the best part!"  
"I thought I made myself clear." said Tenzin. "I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."  
"But it's their radio!" Korra said, motioning to the sentries. "And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."  
"You-" Tenzin cleared his throat. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. "You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't y - Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" and he turned away, his rob swishing. Korra didn't finch at the breeze, she was so angry.  
The next morning was calm. It was cloudy, allowing pockets of sunlight onto the vast sea beyond the cliff on which the temple was standing. Tenzin sat and meditated before Korra and his kids. Korra couldn't help scratch an itch on her butt. After all, Tenzin had said 'no distractions', and an itch was very detracting.  
Korra continued to fidget. She looked at the kids, all sitting still and silent, wondering how in the world they managed it. Her body was begging for movement. "I think I'm doing it wrong."  
Tenzin opened his eyes. "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Korra couldn't help but laugh. "Is something funny?"  
"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island." Korra told him.  
"Please, Korra." Tenzin said calmly. "Look at Meelo. He's able to meditate peacefully." Peaceful the child looked, right down to the strand of drool and the snoring.  
"Actually, I think he's asleep." Korra said.  
"What?" Tenzin asked. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."  
"Whatever." Korra frowned. "None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."  
"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time." replied Tenzin. "Then one day, they'll just click."  
Korra let out a breath and tried once again to meditate. And once again, her body ached for movement, so she decided it was time for a break. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."  
"Korra!" Tenzin called as she walked away. "The meditation's not over yet!"  
"Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki asked.  
"No." Tenzin said quietly. Ikki pouted, Jinora peeked open one eye and Meelo fell over without waking up.  
That night, Korra was feeling particularly restless. She peeked out of a window and wondered if the sentries were any dumber here than they were back home. What a lovely night to sneak out. With a run to a cliff and some waterbending, Korra swam over to the pro-bending arena.  
The whole building shown a soft gold and four sky lights, two on each side, were swaying back and forth. Korra waterbent herself up into a window, now if she could only find the actual arena. She walked down the corridors until a huge room - it looked like a gym - caught her attention. Korra grinned as she walked in.  
"Hey!" a voice startled her. It was a man with skin as dark as her own, white hair and muscular but with a pot belly. He clearly wasn't happy. "What're you doing in my gym?"  
"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost." Korra lied.  
"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse. You know, I'm tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'. I'm takin' you to security." the man said. Korra panicked.  
"No, wait!" she pleaded, trying to come up with a reason why he shouldn't do that. Tenzin would have her head if he found out.  
"There you are." said a man who was walking up to them. He was a bit thickset, but he looked to be in good shape and no older than Korra herself. His eyes were bright green and his hair was black and in a strange sort of style Korra had never seen before. He was also wearing a red and white pro-bending outfit with a green sash tied around his waist. Korra's heart leaped as she realized that this guy was a pro-bender. It confused her for a moment as to why he was talking to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's alright, Toza, she's with me."  
Korra smiled as she caught on. "Yeah, I'm with him!"  
"So, ya see, we're together." the guy said and Korra's smile faded at the implication.  
"Well, not 'together' together, more like friends." she tried to clarify.  
"Right! Friends - no, no, I didn't - mean to imply." the guy trailed off nervously.  
"Oh, you implied it." Korra half-whispered to him.  
The old man grunted irritably. "I don't care what you are! I got work to do!" and he turned away and started earthbending weights around the gym.  
"Right this way, Miss." the guy gestured to Korra, grinning.  
"Thank you, Sir." Korra said with fake enthusiasm for the old man's sake. She couldn't believe how cool this guy was! She whispered to him: "Seriously, thanks."  
The boy lead her out of the gym and into - she could hardly believe it - the pro-bending stadium! A circle of lights were focused on a blue and red platform that stood above a huge pool of water. A crowd roared from the stands, cameras flashed everywhere and the air smelled of popcorn and other snacks.  
"Whadda ya think?" the boy asked confidently, clearly wanting to impress this girl. "Best seats in the house, huh?"  
"Whoa. Unbelievable." Korra said slowly, amazed and entranced. "This place is more amazing than I imagined."  
"Name's Bolin, by the way." her friend said.  
"Korra." she answered him, looking around and, just like four days ago, trying to take in fifty things at once.  
"Psst. Bolin." another guy whispered from the lockers who was wearing the same uniform as Bolin.  
"Yeah?" Bolin asked and walked over to him.  
"I told you; you have to stop bringing your crazy fan-girls in here before the matches." he said as he adjusted the arm padding on his uniform. "Get her outta here."  
"Ah, come on, Mako!" Bolin groaned. "Alright, look, I kinda promised her she could stay, but man, I got a good feeling there's something special about her. I know it!" Mako didn't seem too moved so Bolin thought maybe he should see for himself. "Com'er. I want you to meet my brother; Mako."  
The excitement of everything must have been getting to Korra because she could feel her heart beating faster. It was hard for her to believe that they were really brothers. The two looked nothing alike. Mako was tall and slim, his skin was sallow and his hair was so dark brown it was almost black with the bangs sticking up in a small point. He had kinked eyebrows. His eyes were yellow and the most serious expression was on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mako?" Korra asked, recognizing the name at once. "Wow, I heard you play on the radio!"  
"Come on, Bolin, we're up." Mako said and walked out to the stadium. He didn't so much as glance at Korra.  
Korra felt like she'd just been slapped in the face. "Or, I could...meet him later."  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Bolin told her, smiling. "My brother just gets real - focused before a match." A third pro-bender wearing the same uniform but with a blue sash walked by, seeming not to notice them. "Okay. I gotta go! Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it." and he joined his teammates.  
"Good luck!" Korra called to the three. "Knock 'em out!"  
Out in the ring, a man with a microphone appeared. He raised his hand upward as he spoke. "In-tro-ducing; the Fire Ferrets!"  
Bolin waved animatedly so that he reminded Korra of Meelo. The waterbender waved modestly and Mako, after a while, raised a hand to the crowed. A fan-girl screamed: "I love you, Bolin!"  
"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season!" the announcer's voice said. Korra's hands were clamped excitedly onto the bars of the locker room. "But tonight they face their toughest test yet, folks." The opposing team was wearing uniforms in shades of brown. A bell sounded.  
"And they're off!" An earth disk was bent to Bolin, two balls of fire were blasted at each other, and a whip of water circled above. The Ferrets' waterbender simply blasted a messy clump of water to the foes. Bolin landed gracefully and dodged a fire attack and sent an earth disk to the firebender, who broke it with bending and sent two more blasts to the Ferrets. "The two teams wast no time trying to blast each other out of zone one."  
"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos," Hasook sent small, slow attacks to the foes who easily dodged. "He tries to return the favor, but they're to fast for him!" Mako, on the other hand, dodged an earth disk and right after, a fire attack. He sent two swift fire attacks to the Tigerdillos. "While Mako showcases his trademark 'cool under fire' style." After a fierce fire attack from Mako, the Tigerdillos' waterbender got the best of Bolin and Hasook was knocked off his feet by a fire attack, leaving Mako standing alone. "The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!"  
Korra held her face in what can only be described as a mixture of fear and anticipation. The Fire Ferrets couldn't lose this! "Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory?" Mako leaped backward and backward, but was struck by an earth disk and yanked even further. A buzzer sounded as his foot landed on the border between zones one and two. "Guess not. Mako's over the line." Mako backed into zone two as the border between the blue and red halves shown green. "The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory."  
"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra cheered with an outstretched fist.  
For a few seconds, all attacks were deflected or missed. Bolin shot an earth disk at the Tigerdillos' earthbender, which he deflected and sent crashing into Hasook, who tumbled back. "Looks like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three, teetering over the drink." The Tigerdillos' waterbender kicked a thick disk of water low at Hasook and when he tried to dodge he fell from the ring and into the water below. "And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two, assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round."  
Mako and Bolin dodged an earth disk and a water attack, but were both knocked back to zone three in no time. A bell rang three times. There were four blank tubes that made up the scoreboard, which stood above the stadium for the audience to see. The first tube shown in glowing blue letters; 'Round One'. "Round One goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" The crowd cheered.  
"Come on, Hasook, get your act together." Mako hissed they got in place for the second round. The bell sounded and the Tigerdillos sent an earth disk and a fire attack at the Ferrets, who were pushed into zone two almost immediately.  
"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance." A flurry of attacks, however, managed to bring down the earthbender and with a fierce disk from Bolin, he was knocked to the floor followed by his teammates. Mako was the only one to not seem to be celebrating, but Bolin and Hasook were delighted. "The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing second. It's one-a-piece."  
"Still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!" Hasook dove and narrowly avoided two water attacks. He stumbled along with a small water whip and was hit up front and knocked into Bolin. They fell into a heap. "Hasook stumbles. And now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to-" An earth disk saw Hasook and Bolin out of the ring quickly. "Oh! Too late!"  
"Oh no!" Korra mumbled worriedly.  
"It's all up to Mako, now." Mako, now alone, could do little more than dodge. "He's bobbing and weaving. He's weaving and bobbing, but he's not hitting back!" He was dangerously close to the edge of the ring. "If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!" Korra sank on the rail, clutching her pigtails. "He's dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three-on-one barrage. It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out." Mako finally threw a fire attack, which easily beat the small water attack he was about to get. The waterbender flew clear over the ring an into the water. "And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! There's nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!" Mako shot attacks with his hands, feet and a huge one with both fists. He kept switching between the two remaining Tigerdillos who had trouble keeping up with him. "It's two on one!" and the Tigerdillos' firebender was in the pool. "Scratch that, it's one-on-one, and it's an earth-and-fire slugfest! There's so much smoke and dust from the fire that I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"  
In the fray, the earthbender was knocked back to zone three and before he could strike, Mako flew at him from the smoke. His fire attack knocked the earthbender right into the pool. The bell was heard. "It's a knock-out! What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" The scoreboard showed the Fire Ferret's win. On the remaining three tubes were 'Round Two', 'Knock-out' and 'Winner', all in glowing red letters. Mako took off his helmet and the crowd roared. Korra found herself unable to stop smiling.  
"Woo-hoo! Yes!" Bolin yelled as he jumped over to Korra. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" He snapped his fingers and took off his helmet. "So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" he asked casually.  
Korra grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her excitedly. "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!" she yelld as she pushed Bolin, who was clearly not prepared for her strength.  
"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako yelled at Hasook. They were walking back to the locker room.  
"We won, didn't we?" Hasook asked.  
"Barely!"  
"Get off my case, pal!" Hasook threw his helmet to the ground and left.  
"Useless." Mako muttered.  
"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra told him.  
"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked, but he still didn't even look at her as he walked over to the lockers.  
"Oh, you're still a j***." Korra replied. Now he was just being rude.  
"Oooh." Bolin cringed at the verbal slap.  
"Anyway," Korra turned back to Bolin, smiling. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"  
"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin answered, sounding very proud.  
"Right now?" Mako asked. "Come on, Bolin."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."  
Korra smirked. This would be fun. "Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender."  
Bolin stared for a moment, then became nervous. "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring - with your Water Tribe getup - that you are - a Water Tribe - gal."  
"No, you're right." Korra told him without losing a beat. "I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."  
"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin admitted.  
"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako said from the lockers. He certainly hadn't been expecting this, but she was still annoying.  
"Both are true." she teased.  
"No... way." Bolin gasped. "The Avatar!" he whispered to Mako, pointing to Korra who looked very pleased with herself.  
"All right! Let's see what'cha got!" They were in the gym now. Bolin and Mako were out of their uniforms and wearing plain white tank-top shirts with black pants. Korra earthbant two disks from stacks into a net. "That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle-duck. Not so upright and flatfooted!" Bolin demonstrated. "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then..." he earthbent two more disks into the net, but much faster. "pop, pop!"  
Korra couldn't believe the speed of the disks. "Okay, let me try it again." She hopped around a bit to get the feel, being sure to keep pressure off of her heels but not quite lifting them off the ground. The earth disks flew into the net rapidly.  
"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Bolin praised and Korra felt a bit embarrassed.  
"Not bad." Mako said from his corner. He'd been glancing at them from time to time and had seen the girl's trick.  
"What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked Bolin, gesturing to Mako.  
"What? I said 'not bad'." Mako said defensively. She looked at him for a while. If she was waiting for him to start gushing over her like Bolin was, she'd be waiting a long time. "You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra."  
"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Korra returned, half wondering what he meant by his emphasis on the word 'Avatar', and half glad he was going away. She felt really weird around him.  
"See ya upstairs, bro." Mako called as he walked away.  
"Upstairs?" Korra asked, instantly turning back to Bolin. "You guys live here?"  
"Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! So, back to bending! Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"  
Korra threw said combo and it was flawless. She grinned. This had been the best night of her life.

Korra grimaced. She really didn't want to go back into those gates, but it's not like she had a choice in the matter. She took a deep breath and dove back in. She yelped as a gate hit her and in no time she was being tossed about again.  
"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin warned. After one last hit, Korra had finally had enough and incinerated the gates with some very angry firebending. Tenzin and the kids watched in shock as Korra panted and glanced around as though she thought she would be ambushed.  
"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure." Tenzin said slowly before becoming furious. "What-what is wrong with you!"  
"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra shot back heatedly. "I-I've been practicing just like you taught me but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"  
"Korra, this isn't something you can force." Tenzin tried, yet again, to explain. "If you would only listen to me-"  
"I have been!" Korra shouted. "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Tenzin groaned as she stalked away.  
"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher, daddy!" Meelo said, pointing at Tenzin. He then jumped into the rubble of broken wood and began throwing pieces around, yelling and pretending to be angry. Jinora and Ikki hugged their father in comfort.  
The sun was setting behind the Island and Tenzin and his family were sitting down to dinner.  
"Okay," Pema began, setting down a large tray. "Everyone here? Wait, where's Korra?" It was true, Korra was not among them that night.  
"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl, I-I don't know how to get through to her!" Tenzin exclaimed frustratedly.  
"Dear?" Pema said, putting a comforting arm around Tenzin's shoulder. "The best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space."  
As she said this, a particularly distressing thought struck Tenzin. He looked urgently as his children. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!"  
Jinora glanced up from her book, lowered it and spoke dryly: "I will make no such promises."  
Korra had been frequenting the Pro-bending arena for a week. When she entered the locker room, she found Mako and Bolin both sulking. While it was pretty typical for Mako, it worried Korra to see Bolin, who was normally so happy and cheerful, like this.  
"I didn't miss your match, did I?" Korra asked. "You guys look like you lost already."  
"We might as well have." lamented Bolin from his spot at the end of a bench.  
"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako told them sourly. Korra looked around and sure enough, Hasook wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Ya got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified." said an official from the door and he left without another word.  
"Well, there goes our shot at the terminate. And the winnings." Mako said, sounding even more grouchy than usual.  
"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra said, pointing at another, full team who's uniforms were in shades of green.  
"Naw." Bolin said. "Rules say you can only compete on one team."  
"Well, than, how 'bout me?" Korra suggested rather coyly. "I'm a top-match waterbender, if I do say so myself."  
"But you're the Avatar." Bolin said slowly. "Isn't that cheating?"  
"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending." she reasoned.  
"No way," At the possibility of working with Korra, Mako seemed to have regained his jerky vigor. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there!"  
Korra was outraged, but only allowed a mild annoyance to show. "Wow, thanks for the vote of conference." The official returned.  
"Time's up, you in or out?"  
"We're in!" Korra answered.  
"What?" came Mako's stunned replay.  
"Yes!" Bolin cheered happily.  
"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako said as Korra ran to the lockers to get a uniform.  
"You can thank me later." she told him.  
"This girl is crazy." Mako told himself dryly.  
"It looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last-minute replacement waterbender." reported the announcer as Korra joined the brothers in the ring. Hasook's uniform was big on her so she needed to adjust the clothing, particularly so the protective padding would keep in place. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!"  
"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive." Mako told her, keeping his eyes on their foes. "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the rig."  
"You got it, Captain." Korra replied, readjusting her helmet when it slipped.  
"Players! Are you ready?" The referee yelled and blew his whistle and the bell sounded to start of the match.  
Korra smirked, thinking she'd show him how useful she was. Immediately, she shot a strong water attack at one of the players, knocking him clear over the side of the ring. Mako cringed. Not even one second and she was already messing up!  
"Woo-hooo!" Korra cheered, feeling very proud, running around the Ferrets' zone one in the process. "Man overboard!" A whistle caught her attention.  
"Fire Ferret waterbender penalty!" said the referee. "Move back one zone!"  
Korra was stunned. "What? Why?"  
"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!" Mako half-whispered half-chided to her, gesturing to both sides of the ring. Wasn't the Avatar, of all people, supposed to be smart?  
"Oh!" Korra frowned and brought a finger up nervously, feeling foolish. That move didn't seem to accomplish what she wanted it to."Woops." Korra shamefully moved back to zone two as the player she'd knocked off the ring returned. The bell sounded once more to resume the game.  
"An we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing." the announcer's voice said as Mako and Korra launched two attacks against the opposing team. After being hit rather hard with an earth disk, Korra sent a water attack to them. What she didn't realize is that she stepped over the line with her attack.  
The referee's whistle startled Korra as the match paused again. "Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"  
Trudging back to zone three, she frustratedly growled. "I'll show you over the line." Mako looked irritatedly at Korra as she moved back but eventually hung his head is defeat. Bolin twiddled his fingers guiltily.  
"The Platypus Bears take round one!" Above them, 'Round One' showed in bright blue on the scoreboard. The second round began with Platypus Bears going after Korra. "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"  
Korra was moving so fast there was hardly time to precess what was going on, what she was blocking with her waterbending. As two huge water and fire attacks came her way, Korra snapped. The rules no longer mattered, she couldn't lose. Not now. She rose two earth disks to take the brunt of the attacked, shattering them.  
"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?" the announcer asked. The Platypus Bears looked at her in shock and there were murmurs through the crowd. Coming down from her adrenalin rush, Korra was horrified. She was going to be thrown out of the game!  
The whistle blew. "Foul! I... think." Korra gave an awkward laugh and paused as her helmet slipped over her eyes. Mako sighed in defeat and anger. They were doomed.  
Back at Air Temple Island, the White Lotus sentries were listening to the radio that was turned on full blast. "Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but...I-I think this replacement player could be...No, there's no way!" They all shared a bewildered look. Now they were in for it.  
"Pardon me, everyone, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room." It was Tenzin.  
"You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Playing in a pro-bending match, can you believe it?"  
Tenzin turned a bright red and his eye twitched. That girl was unbelievable! His voice was horse with anger. "I'll get her myself!" A furious breeze followed him.  
Back at the stadium, the referee announced the verdict. The decision must have not been his own because he was clearly unhappy and disappointed to say it; "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!" Needless to say the Platypus Bears weren't happy ether.  
As the bell rang, the Platypus Bears continued to barrage Korra, now fueled with frustration and wariness. "This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!" For a while all Korra could do was dodge the attacks sent to her before bringing up a water whip to deflect the attacks. She crossed her arms to protect herself from a fire attack. "They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!" A strategical placement of attacks saw Korra fly clear over the ring in into the pool below. "Aaaaand she's in the drink."  
Korra swam to the platform and when she surfaced she rested her face in her arms in embarrassment and frustration. She looked up, though, when a shadow loomed. Tenzin was looking angrier than she'd ever seen him before. "Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!" She laughed nervously.  
Tenzin waited for Korra to get out of the water before starting on her. "Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go." Tenzin said before turning around. Korra could see he was struggling to remain calm, but she refused to indulge him this time and follow him like a lost polar dog puppy.  
"No!" Tenzin halted. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."  
"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient," Tenzin turned around to face her. His eyes were wide with fury. "but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!"  
"Why?" she challenged. "So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending?You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it!"  
Tenzin was appalled. "What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!"  
"No! This is what I need to learn!" Korra gestured out to the ring. "Modern styles of fighting!"  
"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?" he asked, calming down.  
"I have a match to go finish." Korra told him, turning around and making for the nearby elevator.  
"The Platypus Bears win round two!" Tenzin turned to exit the stadium. "Round three!"  
Once more, the Platypus Bears were on the offensive. Their waterbender and earthbender quickly backed Mako and Bolin up along the side of the ring. "The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue! And boy, does she need it!"  
While the waterbender kept the boys at bay, the eatherbender had joined the firebender in attacking a very isolated Korra. Tenzin, meanwhile, was nearly to the door when he turned around to look at her. Korra managed to dodge an earth disk but was hit hard with a water attack. Tenzin watched as Korra caught an earth disk and threw it away. She grunted as she was push back a zone. He brought a hand to his eyes in exasperation.  
Korra was at the very edge of the ring and had to work to regain her balance. "Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name!" As she dodged another earth disk, she angrily thought of Tenzin, hoping he was happy now. She could already hear him and his talk of meditation and patience and leaves.  
'Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice.' Wait a minute...thinking on your feet! It connected in Korra's head like magnets. It was the same thing! Korra took an airbending stance and moved fluidly but swiftly so that she dodged all attacks with ease.  
"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!" Korra's spirits lifted and soared. Judging the paths of the attacks, thinking and moving calmly, letting pure instinct guide her. It was hard to believe it was really the same thing; this was easy. This was fun!  
Tenzin had turned to see the sudden change and looked on, his anger replaced with wonder. "How about that?"  
The Platypus Bears' attacks were becoming weaker as their resources depleted. A final water attack sent toward Mako and Bolin fell flat just before hitting them. The boys took this as their cue and fought back with vigor. "The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!"  
The Platypus Bears were helpless against the Fire Ferrets now and Korra was all too happy to join Mako and Bolin in striking back. The match was over very quickly as Korra delivered a finishing blow to the firebender. The bell rang out.  
"Knockout!" the announcer shouted.  
"Woo-hoo!" Tenzin cheered. Once he realized some people were watching, he straightened up and quietly left the arena.  
"The Fire Ferrets come from waaay behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!" The scoreboard was evenly divided between red and blue and Korra's heart swelled as the crowd cheered. It was her first pro-bending match. And she'd won! They'd won! She and Bolin high-fived each other as Mako came over to her. He didn't have the usual scowl on his face and Korra's first thought is that he looked...actually pretty hansom without it.  
"Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks – you are a natural." he smiled.  
"Thanks," Korra said, her heart spiking "but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves.  
The half-moon glowed in the sky over Air Temple Island. Tenzin was watching the Air Acolytes replace the gates Korra had broken that morning when she walked up to him. She had always hated apologizing and admitting she was wrong but something she hated even more was the guilt that came from not doing so.  
"I'm really sorry. About everything I said." Korra said as Tenzin turned to face her. "I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you."  
"I think I own you an apology, too." Tenzin returned. "I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine."  
"No hard feelings?" she asked hopefully.  
"Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender!"  
"Wait, you stayed and watched?" Korra asked in amazement. But she thought he hated the sport.  
"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." he admitted, feeling no ill will towards the sport for that.  
Korra smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, Korra began to run back to the temple, "I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice bright n' early. Oh and by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!"  
Tenzin sighed. He should have known it was too good to last.

The pro-bendering arena glowed in the night. After the loud, stressful match they'd had, the night seemed serene and peaceful. Bolin had gone to bed but Mako sat in the window. He stared at the island right across from the arena, Air Temple Island wasn't it called? That was where his team's new waterbender – the Avatar – was living. She'd won it for them this time, but she was still too green. They'd have to work hard to get her up to their level and for some reason that prospect didn't strike him as being unpleasant in the slightest. When the image of those brilliant blue eyes randomly popped into his mind, he had to shove it away.

Unknown to him, Korra was staring out at the arena from her bedroom window with similar thoughts. She smiled as she replayed the final round of the match over and over in her head. The crowd cheering, the bell sounding, the hansom firebender smiling. She too had to yank her thoughts away from Mako, but knowing that wouldn't stop them from returning in her dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra bitterly caught the ball, her scowling eyes half open. She really didn't get how waking up at the crack of dawn to throw some stupid ball around counted as training. Something about 'team coordination', Mako had said.  
"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" she asked him. "The morning is evil!" She threw the ball to Bolin.  
"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot 'n the gym." Bolin told her, throwing the ball to Mako.  
"And you're the rookiest of us all." Mako said. "We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive the tournament. Deal with it!"  
Korra caught the ball and glared at him. "You deal with it!" She shoved the ball to him and he flew across the gym. She smirked at him, feeling proud of herself. Just because he was a little cute didn't mean she'd give him any free passes when he was a j***.  
"There are my little hard working street urchins." said a very rough voice. It was a man in a long dark coat and he was soon walking up to him. "It's an honor to finally meet ya, Avatar."  
"And you are?" Korra asked.  
"Butakha!" the man said, tipping his hat, "I run this whole pro-bending shebang." Korra walked away, sensing this guy wasn't half-decent as he pulled out a rather hefty bundle of pinkish paper bills. He handed them to Mako. "Here's your winnings from the last match." Korra was startled to see that Mako was grinning. He was putting the money away before Butakha raised a finger. "Ah-ah-ah-ah, not so fast!" Mako's smile faded as the bills were taken out of his hand a few at a time. Shame, Korra thought, he was really so much more hansom when he smiled. "First, you own me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries."  
Mako glared at Bolin who only shrugged and rubbed his belly. "What? I'm a growing boy!"  
"Oh, and one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to anti-up thirty-thousand yuans for the championship pot."  
"Thirty-thousand yuans?" Bolin asked indignantly.  
"Sorry, kids." Butakha put his hand on Mako's shoulder. Mako held face. "You got till the end of the week to come up with the dough or else you're out of the tournament." Butakha left without another word. The boys looked solemn as Korra came over to them.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked. Korra pulled out her empty pockets.  
"I got nothin'." She shrugged. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me." She smirked at first but it vanished as soon as Mako spoke.  
"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." he muttered as he picked up his bag and left the gym. Korra felt awful.

Later that day, Korra met Asami for dinner at Kwong's. The waiter was very pleasant. "Right over here, Avatar Korra and Miss Sato." he said as he directed them to their table. "Miss Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?" Korra asked. "Yeah. He's my dad." Asami said. Korra was surprised. "You want to meet him?" Asami asked. "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that!" Korra exclaimed.

That night, Bolin was with the Triple Threat Triad. Suddenly, Equalist chi blockers burst into the room. The chi blockers quickly disabled the benders, and loaded them into a truck. Meanwhile, Mako had arrived at the attic of the arena. "Bolin? You in here?" he asked. Hearing and seeing nothing, he rushed off to find Korra.

Mako found Korra with Asami, wandering the streets. "Korra! Help me! Bolin's gone!" he cried. "Ok, we'll find him." Korra said. Just then, a truck sped by. "Bolin's in the truck!" Mako cried. Asami ran off, only to return a short time later with her personal Satomobile. "Jump in!" she exclaimed. They jumped in, and she sped away. She followed the truck to a secret warehouse. There, they put on chi-blocker uniforms, and slipped inside.

Inside the warehouse, there were hundreds of people gathered in front of a stage. On the stage were several chi blockers. A trapdoor opened in the middle of the stage, and a man rose up through the door. "Equalist brothers and sisters, please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" another man cried out.

Amon told a story about how he was scarred by a firebender who killed his family, an event that began his quest for equality. Then several other people rose up behind him. Bolin was among them. "The spirits have granted me the power to remove people's bending permanently." Amon said. "Now I will demonstrate. Lightning Bolt Zolt is the leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of Republic City's most notorious criminals. For years he has extorted helpless nonbenders. Tonight, his reign of terror ends." Amon directed his Lieutenant to untie the crime lord. "Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." he said. As the ropes fell away, the gangster looked up, smirking. "You're gonna regret doing that, pal!" he cried as he shot a blast of fire toward Amon. Amon dodged the attack. Zolt wouldn't give up, however. He continued shooting blasts of fire, before generating lightning. Amon dodged this as well. The Equalist leader quickly got behind the gangster. Amon pressed his thumb to Zolt's forehead. The lightning fizzled out, becoming fire, which then faded away. Amon released Zolt, who fell to the floor. Getting up, the criminal tried to firebend again, but was surprised when nothing happened. "What did you do to me?" he asked. "Your firebending is gone, forever." Amon declared.

Asami watched as Mako and Korra worked together to save Bolin. "Wow, what a beautiful girl Korra is" she thought. "I'm lesbian and in love with the Avatar." she realized. Shortly after, she decided to ask Korra out. She saw Mako and Korra about to kiss. "Stop! Get away from her!" Asami yelled. Startled, the two turned to see her. "What do you mean, Asami?" Mako asked. "I love Korra. So BACK OFF!" she said forcefully. Mako cowered before the mighty rage of Asami Sato. Korra was shocked. "You love me, Asami?" she asked. "Yes, Korra, I do." Asami answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Korra was stunned. Sitting in her room on Air Temple Island, she thought about what Asami had said. "How can she love me already? We've only been on one hangout." Korra pondered. Just then, Jinora entered. "Korra! Daddy's been looking for you! He says it's time for airbending practice!" the young airbender exclaimed. Korra sighed. "All right, Jinora, let's do this!" she said. The practice, however, turned out to be meditation. Korra hated meditation. "I'm bored already. I'm going to go practice pro-bending," she declared.

That night, as Korra slept, she heard a strange sound. Chi-blockers suddenly burst into the room. The young Avatar put up a good fight, but the chi-blockers eventually overpowered her. As she fell, she saw a sight that chilled her blood. Amon stepped forward, out of the shadows. "You're no match for me, Avatar. Once I remove your bending, you will be nothing." he said as he reached toward her. Korra gasped, and woke up screaming. Looking around frantically, she saw that she was alone. Only Naga was in the room with her. "It's ok, Naga. It was only a nightmare." she said.

The next morning, Korra reported to the dining area for breakfast. Tenzin wasn't there. "Where's Tenzin?" she asked. "Daddy went to City Hall. The Council is meeting today to discuss how to deal with Amon." Jinora said. At City Hall, Tarrlok proposed a task force that would defeat the Equalists. Everyone voted in favor of the task force, which would be led by Tarrlok himself.

That night, Korra was practicing Airbending while gentle music played on the radio. Suddenly the music stopped. She froze as Amon's voice floated out over the island. "Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. The Council of the United Republic has voted to make me public enemy #1, proving once more that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

The next day, Korra was wandering in the city. She decided to go visit Asami at the Sato estate. As she arrived at the mansion, she saw something suspicious. Hiroshi was hurrying out a side door and heading toward his workshop behind the house. Making sure to avoid detection, she followed him to the door of the workshop. From outside, she could hear a door being opened. She entered the workshop, and saw a door open in the floor. "I better go get Asami. She'd like to know about this."

A few minutes later, Asami and Korra were heading down the stairs from the workshop. At the bottom of the stairs was a huge factory. Two huge posters of Amon hung from the rafters. All around them were strange machines that neither Korra nor Asami had ever seen. A movement from nearby caught their attention. Hiroshi stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Asami. Hello, Avatar. I see you've just discovered my secret factory, and my mecha tanks. They're made of platinum."

Asami was stunned. "You're working for Amon? Why?!" she cried. Hiroshi sighed. "Benders killed your mother. I'm working to avenge her!" he declared. "Join me, and we can be unstoppable!"

He offered her an electric glove. She hesitated, and then took it, putting it on. "No! Asami!" Korra cried. "I love you, Dad" Asami said. Without warning, she slammed her glove into his chest. The current knocked him out instantly. Several chi-blockers jumped out of the shadows. Asami shocked them all. Then Amon himself appeared. "It's time for our showdown, Avatar."

Korra leapt into action. "I'm ready. Let's do this!" she cried. The young Avatar shot a blast of fire toward Amon. Amon dodged the attack. She stomped the ground, and a huge rock rose into the air. Punching the rock, she sent it flying toward Amon. Amon dodged this as well. "Is that all you got, Avatar?" Amon asked. "Nope, not even close." Korra answered.

Reaching toward Amon, Korra made her hand into a claw shape. Amon instantly stiffened up, allowing Asami to rush forward and incapacitate Amon. Asami then turned toward Korra, stunned. "You're a bloodbender?" Asami asked. "Yes" Korra answered.

Meanwhile, in the Southern Water Tribe, Katara was getting lonely. Noticing a nearby photo of the old Team Avatar, she suddenly got an idea. "Prepare a biplane." she told a nearby White Lotus guard. "It's time for me to return to Republic City and reunite with old friends."

Meanwhile, deep in the Foggy Swamp, Toph was watching over Republic City through the spirit vines. She watched, stunned, as Amon removed Lin's bending. "I have to go help Lin!" she cried. She started earth-walking toward Republic City, and had soon arrived.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation Capital, Zuko was sleeping. A guard came in with news that Katara and Toph were both headed toward Republic City. "Prepare my dragon. It's time to win back Republic City from Amon." Zuko said.

In Republic City, Zuko greeted Katara and Toph. Suddenly, the three of them were surrounded by chi-blockers. Toph was excited. "Finally!" she cried. "Some real action!"

Toph stomped the ground. The chi-blockers were sent flying as rock columns rose up out of the street. Some nearby mecha tanks noticed the commotion, and came toward the three. Katara moved to attack. Raising her hands, she created a large wave from the nearby river. The wave washed over the mecha tanks, rendering them inoperable. Then Amon appeared. "Hello, benders. You may have defeated my men and my machines, but you will never defeat me. Prepare to be equalized." he said.

Toph, Katara and Zuko laughed. "You? Remove our bending? Don't you know who we are?" they asked. "No, and I don't care." Amon answered as he charged.

Toph, Katara and Zuko sidestepped Amon's attack. Then Korra arrived. "Amon!" she cried. "Stop, or I'll kill you!" The young Avatar then noticed the three. "Hello, Sifu Katara. Oh my gosh, it's Toph and Zuko! I have to introduce you to my friend Bolin!" Korra cried.

Amon paused. "Wait! Toph? Katara? Zuko? You mean the heroes of the Hundred Year War?" he asked. "Yes." they answered. Amon surrendered on the spot.

END OF BOOK 1


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the Council was disbanded. Plans were announced to hold a presidential election. Several non-benders entered the race for the presidency. Raiko was among them. So was Asami. Even Tenzin's brother Bumi entered. Due to her affiliation with Team Avatar, Asami gained the most support among benders and non-benders alike. On Election Day, she got the most votes, and was sworn in soon after. "My first decree as president is to ensure true equality between benders and non-benders. Benders will no longer be allowed to use their abilities to oppress and intimidate non-benders. The police of this city will work harder than ever to reduce the activity of the Triads, as well as common criminals. Non-benders can finally live in peace." she declared. "I also have a big announcement. The laws against same-sex relationships will soon be abolished. Three months ago, I discovered I was lesbian. I'm in love with Avatar Korra."

Without warning, Asami pulled Korra onstage. "Korra, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked. Korra blushed. "Yes!" she answered. Asami pulled Korra into a long passionate kiss. Seeing this, Mako ran off and Bolin cried. The young Earthbender looked to his left, and saw a beautiful girl. "Hello, I'm Bolin." he said. "I'm Opal." the girl said. "Opal. Such a pretty name. It's fitting for such a pretty girl." he said. Opal blushed.

"Do you want to meet my family, Bolin?" Opal asked. "Yes, yes, I'd love to!" Bolin answered. Taking Bolin by the hand, she ran to the Four Elements hotel. Arriving at a room on the fourth floor, she opened the door. "That's my mom, Suyin Beifong. Over there is my dad, Baatar. Next to him is my oldest brother, Baatar Jr. My next-oldest brother, Huan, is in the corner, sculpting. Those two over there are my younger twin brothers, Wei and Wing. I'm a non-bender, like my dad and Baatar Jr." Opal said. "Everyone else in my family is a metalbender."

"I know the Avatar personally. Maybe I can convince her to give you bending." Bolin said. "Really? I'd love that!" Opal cried.

Korra was excited to finally use Energybending. "Are you ready, Opal?" the young Avatar asked. "Yes, I'm ready!" Opal said, kneeling before Korra.

Korra pressed one thumb to Opal's forehead, and the other to her heart. The young Avatar closed her eyes, which started glowing as Korra entered the Avatar State. Korra dropped her hands. Opal opened her eyes. "Please let me be a metalbender. Please let me be a metalbender." she whispered.

Turning toward a meat cart, she tried to levitate it. Nothing happened. Upset, Opal punched the air. She was startled when a burst of air shot out of her fist. "I'm an Airbender!" she cried.

Korra smiled. "I'll be right back." she said. She went off, and returned with Tenzin. "Tenzin, this is Opal, the newest airbender." Korra said.

"Hello, Opal. It's an honor to meet the fifth airbender in the world." Tenzin said.

Opal smiled. "Would you like to train here, or at the Northern Air Temple?" Tenzin asked.

Opal hesitated. "I'm not even sure how my family would react to me Airbending."

Suyin walked up. "What's going on here? Hey, Tenzin." she said.

Opal smiled. "Hey, Mom! I can Airbend now!" she exclaimed.

Suyin was happy. "Do you want to train with Tenzin, or come home with me and your family?" she asked.

Opal pondered. "I'd like to stay here and train. It'll also be nice to be closer to Bolin." she decided.

The next morning, Asami was preparing to go to City Hall to begin her term as president. Suddenly, there was a burst of blue fire. Asami quickly put on her electric glove, ready to defend herself. An old woman stepped into the light. "Hello, Asami." the old woman said.

Asami was stunned. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

The old woman smiled. "I'm sure your parents never told you about me. My name is Azula. I was formerly first in line to inherit the throne of the Fire Nation, until my brother Zuko decided to have kids of his own. I got mad, and ran away. Nine months later, I became a mother myself. Your mother was my daughter." she said.

Meanwhile, Tenzin's sister Kya had arrived in the city. "It's nice to be back in Republic City. I think I'll go see Lin." she decided.

Kya made her way over to the police station. Arriving, she went to the desk and saw Lin. "Hello, Lin. You look beautiful, as always. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kya asked. "Yes, yes!" Lin answered.

Elsewhere, Asami took Azula to find Korra. They found the young Avatar practicing Airbending. "Hello, Korra." Asami said.

Korra was happy to see her girlfriend. "Who's this, Asami?" she asked.

Asami was beaming. "I'd like you to meet someone very special to me. Korra, this is my grandmother, Azula. Grandma, this is my girlfriend, Avatar Korra." she said.

Azula was taken aback, but smiled nonetheless. "Hello, Korra. I'm sure you know that my father, Fire Lord Ozai, and I were the greatest enemies of Avatar Aang. I want people to forget about the monster I used to be, so I decided to seek you out and become your firebending teacher. By the time I reached the South Pole, you'd already left for Republic City. Then I heard about the Equalist revolution. I knew then that Asami was alive, and I decided to go see her. I may be old, but I am by no means unable to defend myself should the need arise. I offer my services to you, Avatar Korra." she declared.


	14. Chapter 14

3 months later, Team Avatar journeyed to the South Pole to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival. Mako and Bolin were there for the festival. Korra was there to visit her parents. Asami was there to arrange a military alliance between the United Republic and the Southern Water Tribe. The old Team Avatar had accompanied them.

As they stepped off the ship, Katara and Kya sighed in relief. Toph refused to leave the ship. "I feel much more at home among a bendable substance." she'd said. Zuko was in awe at the improvements to the Southern Water Tribe. "The last time I was here, this was just a small village. Now it's a thriving city." he cried. Azula was also in awe, but shivered in the cold. "How can you stand it here, Korra? It's so cold!" she exclaimed.

As they stood on the dock, a large, ornate ship pulled up. "That's from the Northern Water Tribe. They must be here to enjoy the festival as well." Korra said. A man emerged from the ship, followed by two teenagers who matched in every way. The man approached the group. "Hello, Korra. My name is Unalaq. I'm your uncle." he said.

Korra was shocked. "You're my uncle? My father never told me anything about you!" she cried. Just then, Korra's father walked up. "Unalaq, nice to see you." he said. "Nice to see you as well, Tonraq, brother." Unalaq said. Nearby, Bolin looked at Unalaq's children with interest. "That's Desna, and that's Eska. Desna is a boy." Korra said, walking up beside Bolin. "Awesome! I'm totally gonna ask Eska out!" he cried. "No, you're not! I'm your girlfriend! If you dump me for her, I WILL take revenge!" Opal declared. "Ok, ok, Opal! I love you more!" Bolin said.

Later, at the festival, the five teens were playing games. "Hey, Asami! Let's do this one!" Korra cried, pointing to a tower-like game. "Ok. Let's do it!" Asami cried. "Hello, ladies. See how romantically compatible you are with this new game! All you have to do is squeeze these nozzles hard, and the bell will go up!" the game owner said.

Korra and Asami went first. As they squeezed, the bell hit the top with a ding. Next were Mako and Asami. This time, the bell barely moved. Mako repeated with Korra, only to get the same results. Finally, Bolin and Opal tried, with the same results as Korra and Asami.

A few hours later, as they all slept, a slight breeze came up. Naga sensed a change in the spiritual energy, and ran outside howling. As Korra followed, the young Avatar noticed something strange. A dark spirit appeared, and attacked Korra. The others tried to fight it off, but were all overwhelmed. The spirit approached Korra, preparing to deliver the deathblow, when strands of water encircled it. The water began to glow, as did the spirit. Korra looked, to see Unalaq there. At last, the spirit dissipated.

Korra was amazed. "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" she asked. Unalaq smiled. "The North is much more spiritual than the South. I have a task for you, Korra. At the South Pole, there is a portal to the Spirit World. It has been closed for thousands of years. Open it before the winter solstice, and the spirits will return peacefully to the Southern Water Tribe." he said.

Tonraq overheard this. "No. She's not going to the Pole. It's too dangerous there." he said.

Asami walked up. "Don't worry. Korra won't be alone. We'll all be with her." she said.

At this, Tonraq sighed. "Alright. We leave tomorrow. The solstice is in 4 days." he said.

The next day, the group prepared to leave. Bolin pulled up in a snowmobile with a sidecar. "Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked.

Opal walked up. "Yes, but not for you or your brother. Mako and I will be using it. You can ride with your father." she said.

As they traveled across the tundra, dark spirits appeared behind them. They paid no attention to the spirits. At last, they decided to stop for the night. In the distance was a huge storm cloud. "What's that?" Korra asked.

Unalaq smiled. "That's the Everstorm. In the North, the spirits dance in the sky at night. Here, they rampage in the Everstorm." he said.

The next morning, they continued on. At last, they reached the edge of the Everstorm. "Alright, Korra. You must go alone from here. The portal is in a forest in the middle of the storm." Unalaq said.

Korra slowly made her way through the forest. Dark spirits gathered around her. At last, she saw the portal. Then she was attacked by the spirits. In a desperate, last-ditch effort, she entered the Avatar State and touched the portal with one finger. The portal began to ring, and then released a beam of light into the sky. Auroras spread out from the beam, as the spirits danced in the skies of the Southern Water Tribe.

Returning home, they were shocked to see Northern troops in the harbor. "What are these soldiers doing here?" Asami asked.

Unalaq smiled. "Opening the portal was only one step toward balance. They're here to restore stability to the Southern Water Tribe." he said.

Tonraq scowled. "As you know, brother, the Southern Water Tribe and the United Republic have a military alliance. Remove your troops at once, or Asami and I will declare war on the Northern Water Tribe." he declared.


	15. Chapter 15

Unalaq smiled. "You won't. If you do, the spirits will feed off the negative energy. There will be no hope for you then." he said.

Azula laughed. "Spirits don't bother me. I'll just blast them with fire." she declared. Asami and the others stood firm. "Back off, or there will be war." Tonraq declared.

Unalaq smirked. "You really think you can stop me and my soldiers? I'd like to see you try." he said. Azula smiled. "Alright. But I don't think you know who you're going up against." she said. At this, Unalaq smiled. "I do, and I've spent years studying the heroes and villains at the end of the Hundred Year War. There's nothing you can do to stop me" he said.

Korra stepped forward. "Actually, there is. Meet Noatak, formerly known as Amon. He and his brother, Tarrlok, are bloodbenders of the highest caliber, as am I. If you attempt to make any move of military aggression, we will not hesitate to fight back." she said.

Unalaq sighed. "Alright. But my troops remain here to guard me." he declared.

Asami smiled. "I can deal with that" she said.

Later, Unalaq took Korra aside. "Congratulations, Korra. You've made the first step toward unity between the tribes. The next step is to open the Northern portal" he said.

Korra was confused. "There are two portals?" she asked.

Unalaq smiled. "Yes, there are. Opening the Northern portal will allow both spirits and humans to travel between the poles in minutes" he said.

Later, Korra saw a horrifying sight. A group of young boys were harassing Northern soldiers. The soldiers reacted by Waterbending, pulling the snow out from under the boys, causing them to fall. Korra got mad. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, storming over. "Yes, these children were bothering you, but that gives you no reason to react as you did!"

Unalaq approached. "These boys were harassing my soldiers. Send them home" he said.

Korra nodded. "Alright, boys, go on home" she said.

Later that night, after Korra had opened the Northern portal, the young Avatar was asleep and dreaming. In her dream, she saw a large spirit. The spirit looked like a kite. It was white with blue markings. "Hello, Korra" it said.

Korra was stunned. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

The spirit sighed. "The Avatar is part spirit. My name is Raava. I am part of the Avatar, and the spirit of light and peace. I know you have opened the spirit portals. If they are not closed within a few weeks, a great disaster will occur" the spirit said.

Korra was intrigued. "What's going to happen?" she asked.

Raava continued. "10,000 years ago, all humans lived on the backs of giant animals called lion turtles. Spirits occupied the rest of the world. On the back of a fire lion turtle, there lived a peasant called Wan. To get decent food for himself and his friends, he would often steal from the Chous, the rulers of his city. He was eventually banished from the city, and survived the next two years in the Spirit Wilds by way of his firebending. After spending a long time at a spirit oasis, he left to travel the world and find other lion turtles. During his travels, he encountered me. At the time, I was battling Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos, for the fate of the world. Vaatu tricked Wan into separating us. About a week later, I had tracked Vaatu to an air lion turtle, where he had turned the spirits dark. Together with Wan, I was able to save the people there. We then joined forces. I received the power of air, water and earth from different lion turtles. About a year later, we arrived at the Southern portal and entered the Spirit World. Vaatu entered soon after through the Northern portal. Wan challenged him, but was quickly overpowered. Wan then called on me to fuse with him. Even the two of us together were overpowered by Vaatu. At that point, Harmonic Convergence began, and we became truly one as the Avatar. Only then were we able to defeat Vaatu, locking him away in the Tree of Time before closing the portals. Harmonic Convergence is only 3 weeks away. If the portals are not closed before then, the amplified spirit energy will allow Vaatu to escape his prison, and I fear that Unalaq will try to level the playing field by fusing with Vaatu to become a Dark Avatar" she said.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Korra hopped out of bed. She ran to the next room, where Asami was sleeping. "Good morning, beautiful" Korra said. At this, Asami awoke. "Good morning, Korra. What are you doing up so early?" she asked. "I had the most amazing dream last night. This spirit called Raava, who is apparently part of the Avatar, spoke to me. I think my uncle is trying to release a dark spirit at Harmonic Convergence and become a Dark Avatar" Korra said.

Asami gasped. "How can we stop him?" she asked. "The only way is to close the portals until after Harmonic Convergence" Korra said. "Let's go, then" Asami said. Making their way toward the edge of the village, they were spotted by Unalaq. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" he asked. "I've figured out your plan, Unalaq. You don't want to restore balance to the South. You want to free Vaatu and become a Dark Avatar" Korra said.

Unalaq smiled. "Yes. Yes I do. You're powerless to stop me. In three weeks, Harmonic Convergence will arrive and the world will enter a new era. Raava will fall, and Vaatu will rise" he said. Azula stepped in. "Not so fast, Unalaq. If you try to hurt Korra or Asami, you'll have me to deal with" she said. Unalaq laughed. "You can't hurt me. You're too old" he said.

At this, Korra stepped forward. "You forget that I'm a bloodbender. I can easily defeat you and all your soldiers. Back down now!" she cried. Unalaq sighed. "I will merge with Vaatu, and together we will be the new Avatar" he said.

Korra giggled. "What's so funny?" Unalaq asked.

Korra stepped back. "Harmonic Convergence is weeks away. With my bloodbending and spiritbending, I can easily close both portals and keep them securely guarded until after Harmonic Convergence. Only I can open and close the portals. You're powerless without me" she said.

At this, Unalaq frowned. "In that case, I'll have to keep you close to me at all times. You'll be in solitary confinement while sleeping, and your friends will be forbidden to visit you" he said.

Korra laughed. "Don't be stupid, Unalaq. I've got 3 firebenders, 2 earthbenders, 4 airbenders, my parents, Katara, and Asami backing me up. You can't win" she said.

Unalaq smiled. "Actually, I can. I have hundreds of highly trained soldiers here. They learned from the young waterbenders who helped defend the Northern Water Tribe against the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War. They can defeat any opponent, except each other" he said.

Korra smiled. "In that case, I have the entirety of the Southern Water Tribe, and the Fire Nation, and the United Forces backing me up. You and your soldiers are outnumbered and outclassed" she said.

Unalaq smiled. "Then you leave me no choice" he said as he knocked Korra and Asami out and left.

A few hours later, Korra and Asami woke up. "We've got so much to do, Asami. Unalaq needs to be stopped. I need to make sure Vaatu is locked away for another 10,000 years. You need to go back to Republic City to mobilize the United Forces" Korra said.

Asami smiled. "Relax, sweetie. Harmonic Convergence isn't for 3 weeks. You've got plenty of time" she said.

3 weeks later, Harmonic Convergence was due to arrive the next day. Korra had firebenders stationed around the Southern portal. "Tomorrow I will close this portal, and the world will remain in balance for 10,000 years!" she cried.

The next day, Korra returned to the portal. She saw Unalaq entering the Spirit World through the portal. "You're going down today!" she thought.

Korra entered the Spirit World through the portal. She battled Unalaq until Harmonic Convergence began. Then Vaatu escaped his prison. Unalaq and Vaatu merged to create the Dark Avatar. Korra and Unalaq were evenly matched. Then Vaatu separated Raava from Korra. With five blows of water, Unalaq destroyed Raava.

The Dark Avatar then transformed into a giant dark spirit and traveled to Republic City. Korra followed him, freed Raava, and then purified him.

END OF BOOK 2


	17. Chapter 17

In a small town in the Earth Kingdom, a young boy named Kai lived with his adoptive parents. Kai was a typical preteen boy. One day, however, he discovered that he was an airbender. This enabled him to steal the family's life savings and go on the run.

Elsewhere, Korra and Asami were relaxing at home, snuggled in each other's arms. Korra leaned up to kiss Asami. Asami accepted, pulling Korra into a passionate kiss. Korra smiled into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Korra smiled. "Merry Christmas, Asami." she said.

Asami smiled. "Merry Christmas, Korra." she said.

Korra smiled widely. "Stay here, Asami. I have a gift for you!" she cried, running downstairs.

Asami sat up in their bed. Korra returned with a misshapen rock on a string. Asami smiled. "So thoughtful of you, Korra. What is it?" she asked.

Korra frowned. "Oh! Close your eyes!" she said.

Asami closed her eyes, and Korra began Earthbending the rock into a sphere. When she had finished, Asami opened her eyes. Korra was standing before her, holding a necklace. Asami gasped. "Korra, isn't that a betrothal necklace?" she asked.

Korra nodded enthusiastically. "What do you say, Asami?" she asked.

Asami's eyes teared up, then she started crying. At this, Korra was alarmed. "Did I go too fast?" she asked.

Asami wiped away her tears. "What do I say? YES! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU, KORRA!" she shrieked in excitement.

Korra placed the necklace around Asami's neck, then pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Suddenly, both girls felt a strong breeze. Korra looked down, to see that they were 10 feet off the ground. Asami was puzzled. "Are you Airbending, Korra?" she asked.

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm not Airbending, Asami." she said.

At this, Asami's eyes widened. "I can't believe it. I'm an airbender!" the heiress cried.

The next day, Korra and Asami were wandering in the city. Suddenly, there was a blast of blue fire. Azula jumped down from a dumpster nearby. "Hello, Asami. Hello, Avatar." she said.

Asami was excited to see her grandmother. "It's nice to see you again!" she cried.

Azula smiled, and then noticed Asami's necklace. "You're engaged? To who?" she asked.

Korra stepped forward. "Me, of course." she replied.

Azula smiled. "How nice. Young love." she sighed.

Azula then turned toward a dark corner. "Come here, Ty Lee." she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Korra and Asami looked as an old woman stepped out of the shadows. The woman was dressed in pink. "Meet my wonderful wife, Ty Lee." Azula said.

Ty Lee bowed in respect. Then she held Azula tight. Seeing this, Asami pulled Korra close. Ty Lee smiled at this. "So, you're dating my granddaughter, are you? Just make sure you treat her nice, Avatar, or I'll hunt you down and end you." Azula said.

Korra nodded. At that very moment, Tenzin approached. He had heard the conversation, and was coming to offer congratulations. "I see there is a new airbender here. Welcome to the family, Asami Sato, and the Air Nation." he said.

Asami was confused. "What are you talking about? I may be an airbender, but I am not an Air Nomad. I have a life here, and a business. I can't just leave all that behind!" she cried.

Tenzin sighed. "I cannot force anyone to adopt the Air Nomad lifestyle. If you do not wish to join the Air Nomads, I respect your decision." he said.

Suddenly, an airship landed nearby. A middle-aged woman stepped out. "Hello, Tenzin. It's been years since I last saw you!" she said.

Tenzin composed himself. "Korra, Asami, this is Suyin Beifong, Lin's half-sister." he said.

Su bowed respectfully. "Call me Su." she said.

A young woman appeared at the top of the airship ramp. "Who's that?" Korra asked.

Su smiled. "That's my daughter, Opal. She's one of the new airbenders." she said.


End file.
